


Maybe a Few More Years.

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Michael, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I kinda made Christine a bich by accident, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Top Jeremy, bc dis happened to my friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If Christine was a bitch, and an alternate ending that takes place after Rich burned down the house and the made it out of the house.I suck at summaries.





	Maybe a Few More Years.

**Author's Note:**

> I SWEAR I CAN MAKE MORE THAN THIS. IT'S 3AM. I'M SORRY.

“Are you okay?” Jeremy asks rapidly. Michael pushes him aside.

Michael pushes Christine to the ground. “This is all your fault! If Jeremy hadn’t have fallen under your spell maybe then this wouldn’t happen! Maybe Rich wouldn’t have to get a squip to be cool! Maybe if you have accepted anyone who’s ‘less than popular!’ Maybe then I wouldn’t have a voice in my head saying I’m better off dead!” Michael cries despair. 

“Get off of her!” Jeremy yells. Christine smirks like a bitch. “I hate you.” Michael whispers quietly. “I wish you, my best friend for 12 years trusted me. I wish you weren’t a murderer. You made me kill myself 8 times in 8 different timelines. I still haven’t found my happy ending. Why can’t you even love your own soulmate? Why? Am I not satisfying you? Do I not give enough to you? I gave my whole life to you. Yet you still love her..” 

Michael turns around violently. He clenches his fist. “Do not ever talk to me again. Do not ever play with my feeling like that. Thank god Jake was there. Otherwise, I would have let myself die. If anything, you don’t deserve to feel bad. You didn’t have your soulmate abandon you right? I was there when you needed me.” Michael walks away towards a building.

~~~later~~~

At the top of the building, Michael hears two voices.“Thahp! Don’t do it!” and a lower voice; “We’ll catch if you do!” Michael identifies the two voices. Rich; the one with the lisp, and Jake; Rich’s boyfriend. Michael smiles at the thought of them together. He remembers him and Jeremy. Two friends. Two players. Always together. Closer than anything. Attached by hip. Finally, Michael answers back, “What do I have to live for anyway?” “For Jeremy.” Michael tears up. “But Jeremy doesn’t care anymore!” Michael looks up into the sky. “Juth don’t. We’ll thpeak to him.” Michael sighs, staring into the beautiful, purple sky. 

A door slams open behind me, revealing Jeremy behind it. “I’m sorry,” Jeremy says, tears falling from his face. He grabs Michael off the railing from Michael’s back. Michael turns toward Jeremy’s chest. He cries ugly sobs, choking on his words. “I-I’m s-orr-y t-too.” Jeremy’s small, adorable cinnamon roll is crying into his chest. Jeremy looks down, wipes the tears off his soulmate’s cheeks with his thumbs. Jeremy smiles at Michael. “I love you, Micha,” Jeremy says as he sincerely kisses Michael on the lips. “I love you too,” Michael whispers his breath. Jeremy grabs Michael bridal style, Surprising his player 2 in his arms. “Let’s go home.” Jeremy states with a smile.

“What happened with the squip?” “It shut down by itself.” “‘Ya need mtn. Dew red?” “yep.” 

'Maybe a few more years' I thought.


End file.
